Cause it hurts
by Yanyce
Summary: Podía cerrar los ojos y no verlos, pelearles el color del aire e  insultarlos por todo lo pasado. Lo que no podía ignorar era el ardor en sus  ojos o el fuego en su pecho cuando alguno de los dos pronunciaba su nombre.  Aquello dolía. Vene/USA/Colom.


_** Disclaimer: **_Hetalia, LatinHetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la comunidad LJ y Himaruya; respectivamente. Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro ni ánimos de ofender.

**_Advertencias_**: Celos, menciones de FrUK, toneladas de drama y mucho, mucho Angst. Ligeros contextos históricos alterados para concordar. No tomen nada en serio. Venezuela x USA x Colombia. Insinuaciones de Venezuela x Cuba. Posibles OoC, traté de evitarlo, pero no sé.

* * *

><p>Revancha (<em>Catalina's POV)<em>

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! - Gritó por décima vez ese día Catalina –Eres mi hermana Ana María… Si cierras tus fronteras perjudicarás no solo a mi gente, también a la tuya.

- Van a arreglárselas, siempre lo han hecho, lo sabes mejor que nadie Nueva Granada- Fue la fría respuesta de Venezuela. Colombia no sabe si gritarle o llorar ¡Nueva Granada! Solo la llama así cuando está completamente furiosa. Todo va en serio, no es otro intento de llamar la atención. Mira de nuevo la inexpresiva mascara de ojos muertos y voltea. No va a rogarle.

Está a punto de cruzar la frontera cuando siente un peso en su hombro y alza la vista a los ojos azules que no la miran. Pasan de largo a los verdes de su hermana, pero ella ya lo sabe, es algo _normal _que desaparezca cada vez que ve a Ana.

_ - Kathleen don´t get worry, I´m sure that Anne Marie is just…_

- Ana María.

_ - What?_

- Me llamo Ana María Miranda Bolívar Páez. ¡Que te quede claro de una vez Alfred!

Alcanza a sentir el temblor de Estados Unidos al oír su nombre y esta vez sí llora en completo silencio ¿cómo pudo pensar, cuando él tocó su puerta, que solo venía por ella? Ve como el rubio camina aún con la mirada rara y la sonrisa melancólica hacia otro territorio para detenerse a los pocos metros.

-Lo lamento. _Please forgive me… _Ana María.

Susurra al frente de ella y Catalina no puede evitar preguntarse si es perdón por todo lo vivido, por despreciarla, por ahora estar con su hermana, por ser tan celoso y aprovechado ni evita captar la frase al aire que dice sus gestos "_Please forgive me I love you _Anna María".

Sabe que su hermana también lo ha notado y sentir los celos por la única batalla que al parecer le gana sin esfuerzo es normal. Aquello duele.

* * *

><p>Errores (<em>Alfred's POV)<em>

El aire sofocante de esa tierra le llenaba los pulmones. Las aguas embravecidas, se aglomeraban en el cielo, a punto de caer en los suelos y mejillas de ambas Repúblicas.

Él, desde su posición a metros de distancia podía notar la forma en que Colombia temblaba de rabia y Venezuela simulaba indiferencia.

No entiende. El impulso de antaño lo hacía querer correr hacía la loca del vestido de flores para abrazarla y decirle que no se preocupe, que su Hero no permitirá que los malvados comunistas la molesten.

Pero sabe que no puede hacerlo. Ella ahora _negocia_ con esos tipejos y él cree que posiblemente va a volverse uno de ellos. Por eso la vigila de cerca.

Porque todo el daño que _se hicieron_ aún no cicatriza y los rencores de la chica a sus prejuicios y malos tratos se irían, con suerte, al pasar de los siglos.

Alfred no pudo evitarlo. La primera vez que vino a él, pidiendo ayuda en su nombre y por sus hermanos, quedó hipnotizado. Decidió arrancarla de España por algo que solo los años le permitirían llamar celos y luego se inmiscuyó en su política, para dominarla. Ese. Fue el primero de todos sus errores.

Cuándo se enteró del petróleo, no pudo parar. Un ansia desconocida se apropió de él, luego de enseñarla a extraer los minerales la _invadió_ una y otra vez.

Fue desesperado a contarle a Arthur y este lo vio como si fuera la vez primera. Le palmeó el hombro y con gravedad le dijo:

Ten cuidado con lo que haces. Una mujer herida hace más daño que cualquier batalla, recuérdalo bien Alfred.

Él, como en ese mismo instante, no entendió y fue con Francia a pedir ayuda. Le contó toda la historia sin perder detalle y el galo luego de un hondo suspiro le contestó más triste de lo que alguna vez pareció

-Los gatos nunca olvidan _Mon Cher, _su orgullo no les deja. Ella tiene siete vidas y una de esas es tuya. _Eso_ que te impulsa es lo mismo que te dio los lentes Alfred. La codicia de un conquistador es peligrosa si él objeto de deseo te ama…-acabó de decir Francis con la mirada perdida. Ahora entendía que le hablaban de Inglaterra y sus invasiones.

Miró a los ojos verdes que sabía, rememoraban todo nuevamente y sonrió, recreando en el gesto adusto la sonrisa que tanto amaba. En los ojos vacíos reconoció la añoranza que él igual esconde. Detiene a Catalina. Anne Marie solo está confundida. Pero antes de que pueda decirlo la morena lo pronuncia su nombre como si lo más bajo fuera. Lo siente como un puñal pero a la vez es un bueno que no lo ignore como hace desde algunos años. Se acerca a ella y antes de cruzar la frontera la boina de Cuba, que ahora remplaza la flor en su pelo lo detiene. Ella ya no es su Anne. Es la _Ana_ de Cuba y eso, dolía como el demonio.

"_I am sorry, love me again dear " _Parece decir con su cuerpo antes de sonreírle por última vez ese día y marchar con Colombia. Si se hubiera volteado a verla notaría la mano extendida a la suya y el "yo también, yankee" que su acompañante si oyó.

* * *

><p>Traición <em>(Ana María´s POV)<em>

Los mira llegar, cerca uno del otro. Caminan juntos, él se detiene.

Catalina se acerca, ya sabe lo que va a decirle y no quiere oírla. Ella le advirtió que se alejara de ese gringo o iba a cerrarle las fronteras. No le hizo caso y ese no es su problema.

Todavía no cree lo que ve. Su hermana, la que vivió un tiempo con ella, ahora estaba junto a su sueño y pesadilla. Pudo liberarse ella sola, pudo decirle a Bolívar que los dejara hundirse, pero no lo hizo y pelearon guerras ajenas para hacerlos probar la libertad. Liberta que luego, Páez le daría por completo, a costa de empeñar su tierra. Pero no se arrepentía.

Ana los amaba. Para bien o para mal, ellos estaban juntos _desde el principio._

Cuando el idiota de Alfred estaba metido en esas guerras mundiales, ella le dio su petróleo, su hierro y todo su apoyo como una imbécil. Lloró por él y le dejó las puertas abiertas. Le creyó cada cosa hecha _por su bien_.

Por más que lo intentara, lo vivido no se borra rápido y en la memoria de su gente, sus costumbres y comidas _él_ seguía presente.

Al principio lo idolatraba. Tuvo que ver a su pueblo sufrir para enfrentar la realidad y aún así una parte de ella lo amaría por siempre. Colombia era igual.

En un instante muy largo o muy corto pudo tenerlo con ella. Quiso llamarlo de la forma en que solía y el aroma a café en su ropa la devolvió al presente. Esta con Catalina. De nuevo las ofensas le pesan y el dolor de sus hijos le agita la sangre.

Extiende la mano. Si esperaba una disculpa, primero cedería su orgullo antes que sus labios. Pronuncia su nombre y algo dentro se rompe.

El desgraciado tiene algo en los ojos .No sabe como aguanta las miradas cada vez que va a venderle petróleo. Si espera que lo perdone, puede quedarse sentado pero a veces, ella quiere sentarse a su lado, a curarse las heridas.

Los vio marchar como vinieron: jodidamente juntos y no pudo evitar contestarle con un beso al aire. Antes de ser consciente, la frase salió de su boca.

-"_Lucero de la mañana, préstame tu claridad; para alumbrarle los pasos a mi amante que se va_

_ Si pasas algún trabajo, lejos de mi soledad_

_ Dile al Lucero del alba que te vuelva a regresar"* -_Marchó tarareando. Aquello dolía.

* * *

><p>*fragmento de <em>Mi Querencia<em> del cantautor venezolano Simón Díaz.

_ Notas de autor: ¿Qué tal? Acepto comentarios en el botón de fondo, no muerdo. Amo la relación amor/odio de Colombia y Venezuela. Quería ver qué pasaba si metíamos a USA en medio y esto fue lo salió. Las relaciones USA/Venezuela eran buenas y estrechas hasta hace poco, mientras que con Colombia siempre hubo cierta tensión hacia Venezuela, así mismo las relaciones de USA con Colombia han sido relativamente estables a través de la historia. Curiosamente, a pesar de la tensión diplomática y política, los tres países aún comercian de la misma forma y dependen considerablemente entre sí, en lo que a economía respecta.** Disculpas sinceras a las chicas que leyeron la primera vez que lo subí, me agarró el pánico y uno asustado hace locuras.** A este fic le tengo especial aprecio, fue el primero después de todo._

_ Les aseguro que el botón del fondo no es radiactivo, cualquier cosa, háganla saber,_

_ Saludos; Yanyce._


End file.
